SEXBROTHER
by KanekiTaisho
Summary: A VECES SABES QUE COMETISTE UN ERROR Y QUE HARIAS TODO LO QUE ESTUVIERA EN TUS MANOS PARA ARREGLARLO... HASTA UN PACTO DEL CUAL, LLEGARIAS A ARREPENTIRTE... QUIZAS NO... /DUDAS/ ... SOLO PARA NO COMETER EL MISMO ERROR /DESEO... / /LOJURIA/ /TENTACION... DESEO/ TORTURA Y AMOR PROHIBIDO...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

7:55 a.m.

/Donde estoy, que hago aquí/

/Que Guapo/ –babeando en su almohada–

?: Baka, Ya es tarde deberías –la jala de las piernas haciendo que se caiga de la cama–

?: Cuál es tu puto problema Sesshomaru, yo no te levanto de esa manera y peor aun cuando es viernes vamos déjame dormir si falto a la escuela no se darán cuenta de todos modos tengo buenas calificaciones y me dejan hacer lo que sea –sonrisa arrogante y agarrándose el pelo que le colgaba hasta la cintura–

Sessh: Mira, –suspiro– Rin el que te hayas chapado (besado) a tus profesores no significa que te harán pasar de año… Tu reputación de niña buena no durara por mucho así que no te hagas ilusiones

/SI SUPIERAS CUANTO SUFRI CUANDO ME DIJISTE ESO/

Rin: -La mira a los ojos- Sabes… –se acerca- Eres muy pesado –lo besa–

Sessh: Etto, –Aun con la expresión seria y fría, se había acostumbrado sabía muy bien que su hermana era arrogante y seductora pero no sabía que él había cambiado y que podría a hacerle la misma jugada en cualquier momento– Estas en retraso, por cierto toma

Rin: Y esto?

Sessh: Tu desayuno –se estaba yendo pero la tomo de la mano– Llegare tarde, por trabajo

Rin: –Lo vuelve a besar– Ni modo –Se acerca a el– Te esperare, /ODIO TU PUTO TRABAJO/

Sessh: Hay comida en el frigo regresare a media noche –Sale dejando una desconcertada Rin pensando que si algún día se encuentra con una de las acompañantes de su hermano lo primero que hará será matarla –

*EN EL COLEGIO*

El hijo del director y también novio de Rin se sentía muy afortunado por estar con la chica más popular del colegio y además inteligente de 15 años 1.70 cabello largo hasta la cintura cuerpo particularmente plano pero aun así no se le quitaba lo sexy y sensual que podía ser

La esperaba porque sabía que ella siempre llagaba tarde, de todos modos no podía hacer nada así era Rin Thirion…

?: Otra vez tarde Rin, quiero que sepas que no estaré aquí parado como un imbécil para decirle a mi padre que te deje entrar y además de…

–Beso de parte de Rin–

?: Seguir inventando excusas –Suspiro–

Rin: –Se ríe coquetamente– Amor no te enojes o te volverás viejo… Además Kohaku eres una buena persona y te aprecio mucho pero….

Chico Alto, de 1.75 ojos negros cabello negro llevaba uniforme al igual que Rin

Kohaku: Rin, mira yo creo que deberíamos entrar !Si! –Con algo de rubor en las mejillas–

*EN EL RECREO *

Rin: Dime Sango todo bien con el profesor Miroku? –Con mirada picara–

Sango: Etto, Si En fin intenta hablar más bajo no quiero que nadie se entere –sonrojada hasta los pies–

?: De eso no te preocupes, creo que la escuela está sospechando pero bueno conozco a Miroku y se ve que no le importara que se enteren así que no debes preocuparte, verdad Rin?

Rin: Kagome! Que sorpresa creí que te habían expulsado

-TODOS MIS AMIGAS ME SON MALAS INFLUENCIAS HASTA YO SOLO QUE YO LO OCULTO PARA QUE NO ME JUZGUEN-

Kag: Hey! Tengo dos buenas noticias –sonrisa–

Sango: Soy toda Oídos

Rin: Somos! – se acercan–

Kag: Bien habrá un chico nuevo, y un profesor nuevo, el chico llega el lunes al igual que el Teacher nuevo….

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR*

Director: Entonces, Señor su hijo entrara al colegio el Lunes a las 8:30

¿?: Bien!

Director: Un placer hacer negocios con usted Señor Taisho…


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

*LUNES*

Rin salía de su casa, como siempre en retraso!

Kag: -Rin, apresúrate no te voy a esperar todo el día-

Rin: -Si, ya voy- dicho esto corrió pero antes tenía que cruzar la pista, sin darse cuenta…

Kag: Rinnn!... – Ayuda!

/NO ESCUCHABA NADA/

/DONDE ESTOY?/

Voz 1: - Rin, escúchame haz que siga latiendo tu corazón, hagan algo maldita sea!-

Voz 2: - No me dejas boba! , Soy….. –

Enfermera: Doctor está perdiendo mucha sangre, no sobrevivirá! –

Doctor: Hagan lo posible, solo un milagro la salvara! –

Voz 3: Maldición Sessh te la dejamos un momento y esto sucede!, Rin despierta No nos dejes sigue respirando RIN por favor! –

TODO SE VOLVIA OSCURO, NO ENCONTRE LA LUZ… DONDE ESTOY?

¿?: Quieres revivir?

Rin: SI!

¿?: Harías cualquier cosa?

Rin: Quién eres? –

¿?: Jiji tengo muchos nombres, pero te diré el real me llamo Khalesi y soy la Hija del Diablo… sabes yo nunca he salido del infierno, y tu si mueres ahora iras directo a el sin siquiera haberte despedido…

Rin: Estoy muerta? Maldición!...

Khalesi: Te propongo Algo…

…..

Khalesi: Déjame poseerte, tendrás poder y todo lo que quieras en el mundo será tuyo, las notas los chicos todo hombre babeara por ti, serás deseada tendrás a todos y todas a tus pies – Acercándose- Solo habrán cambios en ti de los cuales no te arrepentirás créeme… Dime Aceptas?

Rin: Hazlo ahora! – Gritando de desesperación –

Khalesi la beso, y haciendo eso entro el cuerpo de Rin, haciendo que de esta saliera un destello rojo y su cuerpo tomara una forma diferente, Uñas largas cabello plateado ojos Dorados, cuerpo realmente curvado dientes más blanco, Khalesi la transformo en una chica perfecta y deseada por todos

…..

*1 AÑO DESPUES*

Rin había estado en coma, seguía viva linda pero el día de su accidente muchos de los presentes se dieron cuenta de su cambio, unos creían que era a propósito de las medicinas otros creían que era un milagro… Pero nadie sabía la verdad

Rin: Uhm dónde estoy?

…

Enfermera: OMG… Doctor, la paciente numero 2408 despertó! - /WAU QUE BELLEZA/

Rin: -cierra los ojos otra vez –

¿?: Rin, Gracias al cielo que estas bien! Y wau…. Que chingados te hicieron?

Rin: Kagome, que paso? Ah de que hablas?

Kag: Mierda! Mira tu pelo te hicieron algo?

Rin: Y Sessh, que día estamos hoy? …. Estoy confusa no me siento bien

Kag: Estas en el hospital llevas en coma 1 año estamos en 2016…

Rin: MIERDA!

¿?: Rin, wau

Rin: Sessh, te extrañe – lo abraza– sácame de aquí sabes que odio los hospitales ya estoy bien! No te reocupes por favor Onii-San

Sessh: Rin, hubo un ligero cambio de planes el tiempo que estuviste aquí… Y-Yo

Rin: Déjate de líos!

Sessh: Papa se enteró del accidente y al parecer volvió a casarse y con esta tuvo otro hijo llamado Inuyasha…

Kag: Que el chico nuevo es tu hermano? , me lo esperaba de la chica más popular del colegio y el nuevo profesor…

Sessh: Kagome Chut!

Rin: El nuevo profesor eres tú? , bueno sea lo que sea sácame de este hospital….

Sessh: Bien!

–Durante todo ese tiempo Rin estaba cubierta de hombros a pies–

Rin: Al fin Libre… Por fin ciento mis piernas… – se estira –

Sessh: Bueno como decía…. – beso de parte de rin que fue correspondido salvajemente–

Rin: Como extrañe hacer eso…

Sessh: Me faltaste durante mucho, Lo sabes Nena – la agarra del mentón– por cierto estas muy hermosa /Y MUY BUENA, TE DESEO NO SABES CUANTO ESPERE NO ME IMPORTA SI SOMO HERMANOS/

Rin: Primero que nada tengo Hambre no puedo analizar con el estómago vacío

*EN EL RESTAURANTE*

Rin había pedido un pollo roster con papas fritas comía como si el fin del mundo llegara, pero aun así todos los hombres babeaban por ella

 **FLASH BACK**

Khalesi: "TENDRAS A TODOS LOS HOMBRES A TUS PIES" – dijo esto con sus ojos rojos

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Sessh: Bien, como decía Rin; Papa nos ha construido una casa en una Isla donde tú, Yo y Inuyasha viviremos juntos…

Rin: Es una Broma! – Se ríe sensualmente– Además a ese Tal Inuyasha no lo conozco, y llevo 1 año inconsciente no quiero bromas… - poniéndose la mano en su cara como signo de duda

Sessh: No es broma! Estás de acuerdo?

Rin: No tengo ropa!

Sessh: Papa mando a comprarte ropa nueva además que pronto cumplirás tus 16… Por cierto tengo una pregunta…

Rin: –seguía comiendo pero asintió–

Sessh: Porque estas diferente físicamente… ¿?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 **FLASCK BACK**

?: Hare que todos los hombres estén a tus pies …

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Rin salía de su transe, no sabía cómo explicárselo a Sessh, Era difícil hacerlo, no tenía palabras trataba de buscar una excusa pero nada… Sessh estaba justo al frente mirándola esperando una respuesta de su parte cosa que no llegue y eso estaba por agotar la paciencia de Sessh

Sessh: Entonces? ….

Rin: Etto, y-yo es muy complicado por favor… - fue ahí donde una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo *UTILISA TUS MANOS MI QUERIDA RIN* eso hizo… comenzó a acariciarle la cara y poco a poco Sessh se fue olvidando de lo que le había preguntado – Pues Sessh nos vamos, dijiste que íbamos a vivir en una Isla no es cierto?

Sessh: Si / ALGO NO VA BIEN, ME FALTA ALGO, PERO NO RECUERDO QUE…./ Vamos ^^ - Sonríe, pero con algo de duda por que algo no andaba bien lo sentía, rin no era la chica que esquivaba los temas de conversación…

/DUDAS/

Y Esta vez él no se quedaría atrás, Encontraría esa respuesta, por qué el cambio físico de su querida Rin, no era normal. No le molestaba solo quería una respuesta

/PREOCUPACION…/

*Ya en el auto*

 **POV RIN**

No encuentro respuesta, tengo dudas hizo bien? Esto está bien? No se… nunca he cambiado de tema así, al instante, tengo muchas preguntas Quien era esa voz en cabeza

/PORQUE/

Me siento mal… -movía sus piernas por todos lados como si tratara de contener algo, pero no sabía que!-

*MATALO *

Quiero, Quiero…

/SED/

*MATALO*

Que Mierda! Estoy pensando, no estoy bien estoy loca…

 **FIN POV RIN**

Rin: Sessh, ya /MIERDA/ - mira su cuello y traga fuerte para no abalanzársele encima y matarlo – llegamos?

Sessh: Aun, no Euh estas bien? Estas sudando! – se acerca-

Rin: /ALEJATE/ - se aleja – Perdón Sessh, no me siento bien podemos parar?

Sessh: Ok! Te recuerdo que el avión nos viene a recoger a las 7 p.m. Toma tú tiempo…

Rin: Si gracias…

Rin fue a caminar para poner sus ideas en claro… Pero no sabía que el comienzo de la pesadilla empezaría desde ahora…

?: Alors, ma Petite? (Entonces mi niña? = Frances)

Rin: Toi, euh comment ça se fait que je parle Français ? (Tu, Euh como es posible que yo sepa hablar Francés ?)

¿?: Tu sabrás hablar todos los idiomas del mundo, fue la parte del contrato –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla – Te acuerdas de mí?

Rin: Khalesi, pero tú no eras mujer…

Khalesi: Oh mi niña yo soy El DIABLO en persona, puedo hacer lo que se me pega la gana con mi cuerpo, igual que tú ahora…

Rin: Yo Ahora? ….

DEVIL: mírate, eres mi hija ahora firmaste un pacto que te hizo inmortal, te advertí tu no pensaste en las consecuencias, solo querías vivir como cualquier humano… - Se ríe sádicamente-

Rin: Maldito… -trata de golpearlo con su mano que se había vuelto en flamas-

DEVIL: Haha, mi niña no golpees a tu Padre yo solo trato de protegerte quiero que seas feliz, además –desaparece y reaparece detrás de ella- yo no haría eso si fuera tú de todos modos, de tal palo tal astilla –sonrisa sádica- date cuenta que si me haces daño es como si te lo hicieras a ti misma…

Rin: -apagando su fuego, ya que estaba sorprendida de que podía hacer eso- A que te refieres?

DEVIL: Bueno, que como hiciste un pacto conmigo, es como si tuviéramos una sola vida quiere decir que si tú me haces daño no me pasara nada porque yo soy tu…

Sessh: Rin… -grita su nombre- Donde estás el avión llegara en una hora, no tenemos tiempo nos queda 30 minutos para llegar a la casa y luego ir al aeropuerto

Rin: Mierda, no puedo irme necesito hablarte necesito respuestas a lo que me está pasando…

DEVIL: Mira, a tu alrededor piensa que cosa podría detenerlo? O que deberías detener?

Rin: El tiempo – Truena sus dedos y al hacerlo todo a su alrededor se detuvo – Bien solo tengo una última pregunta –lo mira seriamente pero para dar pasa a una sonrisa diabólica- Padre!

DEVIL: Dime mi niña…

Rin: Porque chingados tengo una sed imparable y unas ganas de tener sexo desenfrenado? Esto no era parte del acto o si?!

DEVIL: pues, Haha no te preocupes, eso es normal el sexo es como una recarga para que no te agotes pero eso es solo una parte, además también necesitaras beber sangre si quiero sobrevivir, como que son tus puntos fuertes de recarga! … Para tener fuerza

Rin: Ya veo, /NO MAMES/ estas bromeando, como voy a poder cogerme a muchos hombres?

DEVIL: Te recuerdo que desde antes ese ha sido tu punto fuerte, siempre has logrado seducir a los hombres para obtener lo que quieres no deberías tener problema con eso, por cierto tus ganas de sexo tiene una ventaja…

Rin: Ah?

DEVIL: Si eliges al hombre correcto este se volverá adicto y en ese momento podrás haces lo que te plazca, hasta podrías transformarlo si deseas pero eso depende que cuantas veces tengas sexo con él, y de si ese es el hombre con el que quieres estar…

Rin: Bien, pero cuantos hombres máximo?

DEVIL: Los que tú quieras pero ten cuidado…

Rin: Bien! ; Alguna advertencia?

DEVIL: Euh, Si… Si algún día estas en peligro es posible que despiertes una parte de tu cuerpo, otra tú, será tu yo salvaje que matara todo lo que este a su paso incluso será capaz de matar… Por cierto no olvides algo… - Mira a Sessh –

Rin: Cierto…

/DESEO/

Esta vuelve a tronar los dedos y todo vuelve a ser como antes…

Sessh: Oye, te estuve buscando, te oí hablar con alguien? Estabas al teléfono? …

Rin: No te preocupes una amiga mía que se enteró que volví a la vida después del coma tranquilo –lo vuelve a tocar- /ESTO ME A SER MUY UTIL/ *RIN LOS OLVIDOS ATRAVEZ DE LOS CONTACTOS SOLO FUNCIONAN SI SON NECESARIOS ES UNA DESVENTAJA*

/DESEO, LO QUIERO/

*EN EL AUTO*

Sessh: /PORQUE HA CAMBIADO, TIENE UN CUERPO DE MUJER AHORA; SE QUE AUN ES VIRGEN PERO LA QUIERO DESEO A MI HERMANA… MALDICION, NO PUEDO PENSAR ESTO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO, NOSE QUE ME PASA… NECESITO ESTAR UN MOMENTO SOLO TENGO QUE PONER MIS IDEAS EN SU LUGAR… QUIZAS… A DECIR PORQUE SIEMPRE ME HE ACOSTUMBRADO A SUS CARIAS DESDE QUE SOY NIÑO ELLA ME HA AMADO COMO NADIE, PERO… NO… ESTO SOLO HA DE… HMMM QUIZAS ESTOY CONFUNDIENDO EL AMOR FRATERNAL CON EL DE VERDAD… /

/PREOCUPACION/

/DESEO/

/DESESPERACION/

Rin: Euh, - tratando de cerrar sus piernas, para no volverle a saltarle encima…- quien es ese nuevo hermano de la que todo el mundo habla que tenemos?

Sessh: Créeme pronto lo veras…

Hubo un silencio de muerte hasta llegar al aeropuerto incluyendo, al llegar a la Isla, al parecer Ya iban a estar todos ahí, la desesperación de Rin por tener sexo y además de sed de sangre que tenía la estaban comenzado a corromper, pero no se daba cuenta que como el deseo era más grande sus uñas y colmillos le estaban comenzando a molestar y aquel tatuaje rojo que tenía en la mano comenzaba a picarle y a crecer… Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto solo tratar de contenerse… Era su última salida

*EN LA ISLA*

Sessh: Gracias Miroku, por traernos en helicóptero…

Miroku: No te preocupes siempre a tu servicio… - se acerca a Rin, para besar su mano haciendo que Sessh ardiera de celos, quería golpearlo pero antes de que diera un paso Rin le había dado una cachetada- Mhm me lo merezco por pervertido – Sobándose la cara que estaba hinchado con una bonita marca –

Rin: Wau, pues bueno que esperamos entremos…

*ADENTRO*

¿?: Wau sí que se demoraron demasiado en llegar, Hola Rin…

Rin: Porque no encienden la luz?

¿?: Ah sí cierto – habla una voz más joven y varonil –

Sessh ya había reconocido las voces, pero no quería decir nada prefería dejar la sorpresa para que Rin se diera cuenta con que Imbécil (según él) iban a vivir de ahora en adelante

Rin: Papa…

: Hola mi niña te presento a Inuyasha tu nuevo hermano…

¿?: Así que tú eres Rin… - la voltea a ver y se queda pasmado por ver una belleza pero había algo que estaba bien, esta niña desprendía un aura de maldad inimaginable – estira su mano para saludarla

(Inuyasha cabello plateado 1.80 cuerpo bien formando, voz varonil ojos dorados al igual que Sessh)

Rin: / CREO QUE SE DIO CUENTA, PERO NO ME SORPRENDE PORQUE EL TAMBIEIN DESPRIENDE UN AURA MALIGNA, SIENTO QUE ME VOY A DIVERTIR; LASTIMA QUE SESSH NO TENGA NI UNA AURA BUENA NI MALA PERO ES MUY RARO, PORQUE LOS HUMANOS SON FACILES A SENTIR PERO EL NO/ Con que tú eres el famoso Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: El mismo, linda creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla / QUIERO VER QUE SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE ESOS OJOS DORADOS, LLENOS DE DESEO, DE MI NINGUNA HA LOGRADO ESCAPAR SERAS MIA RIN.../

Sessh: /OTRA VEZ ESTE IMBECIL, NO CREAS QUE NO SE LO QUE PIENSAS INUYASHA, SU PRIMERA VEZ SERA CONMIGO… SI LA TOCAS TE MATO…/

Rin: / QUE INGENUOS PIENSAN QUE YO LOS DEJARA LLEVARSE MI PRIMERA VEZ?, IDIOTAS SOY YO LA QUE DECIDO CON QUIEN… NO SE HAGAN ILUCIONES/

Inuyasha: / LA SEÑORITA, ES RARA NO PUEDO LEER SUS PENSAMIENTOS… ESTO ES NUEVO/

LOS 3: /ESTO NO SERA FACIL, PRIMERO LO PRIMERO TRATAR DE DESCUBRIR SUS SECRETOS…/


End file.
